


Trial of Apollo

by Goldielochs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Justice, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: Summary: Apollo is brought before the three kings to stand trial for his crimes.





	Trial of Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and it still one of my favorites. Persephone get's her just desserts in her own way.

Trial of Apollo  


Before dawn, Hermes flew to every door, every place of business, every home and car in all three realms, depositing purple invitations at each stop. As morning breached the horizon, the streets of Olympus remained quiet. The shops were closed. Not a god or goddess, nymph or gorgon were in sight. Artemis arrived back from the mortal realm, noticing the odd stillness. Persephone was usually up by now getting ready for her job in the underworld, but the kettle wasn’t boiling, the shower wasn’t on. Not even a trace of flower petals on the couch.  
“Persephone.” Artemis’s mind went to the worst. It wouldn’t be the first time she had disappeared. She charged to the front door as if hoping to see a certain dark car carry her away. She sighed and closed the door, but something purple flew up with the breeze and lodged itself between the door and the threshold. “What’s this?” The paper slid out easily into her hand.  
You are humbly invited to attend the trial of Apollo, god of the sun.  
Olympus Arena  
8am  
Doors open at 6am. Seating is first come first serve. 

The crowd filling the arena talked loudly, muttering to each other about what they were doing here. Most were curious. Some were just glad to have an excuse to have a few hours off work. The hum was infectious. A buzzing of bees.  
Someone was trying to cut in line.  
“Get back. No cutting.” A wood nymph held her hand out. She looked back to see Aphrodite glaring at her. “I mean, sorry. I didn’t realize it was you.” She bowed her head.  
Aphrodite crossed her hands and stalked over to her son, Eros who was hovering above the highest section. “Hey. What’s going on?”  
Eros shrugged, he surveyed the arena beneath him. “Apparently, Apollo is to be judged for some crime today.” The dirt and sand pit was recently watered down, to keep the floor compact. It had been smoothed out from the last fight. The stands were stacked up surrounding the pit like an oval. No bad seat in the house.  
“Why here? In the Arena?” Aphrodite huffed.  
“Beats me.” Eros saw at the front VIP box, large chairs being moved in. “Huh.” Six seats. “If this is a trial, I’m not sure why we’re here. They could have just done this in the temple like normal.” Eros tapped his chin. “Six seats.” He pondered and then looked around the arena. Nearly everyone on and off olympus had shown up. He gasped. Not just Olympus. Mermaids and river nymphs from the ocean kingdom were wrangling their tails into the chairs on the opposite side. Even more perplexing, agents from Hades were here too. Eros’ jaw dropped. Victors from Elysian fields were shifting in and out of their chairs having trouble maintaining a corporal form outside of Hades. “Holy shit.” Aphrodite blinked, following his gaze.  
The crowd suddenly fell silent as someone appeared from the front, grand entrance. Hecate and Amphitrite walked arm and arm into the VIP box, shown to them by one of Zeus’s waitstaff. Low murmerings followed after a few seconds, whispers echoed across the arena.  
Amphitrite yawned. “It’s too early for this.”  
Hecate’s eyes darted back and forth, not liking all the eyes that were on her now. “I don’t like this. I’m usually making morning announcements right now. I need more coffee.”  
Hebe appeared just then with a mug of black coffee. “Black coffee. . . with a splash of rum.”  
“I could eat you up.” Hecate grinned at Hebe, who smiled, but her little eyes widened. “I won’t actually eat you.”  
“Right.” Hebe laughed nervously then turned towards the other guest.. “Amphitrite. Protein shake with a shot of caffeine?”  
Hecate glanced over the section of visitors from Hades, the magic letting them stay here would wear off in a few hours and they’d have to return to the Underworld or. . . probably something terrible would happen. Still she thought it would be nice for them to have a field trip. After taking a few sips, Hecate leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. “What’s taking them so long?”  
Just then the door opened again and Hades and Poseidon appeared. The crowd cheered. Poseidon waved and the cheers grew louder. Hades ducked into the box, knowing the crowd’s applause wasn’t for him. He sat next to Hecate, his eyes cold and even. Calculating, but reserved, never showing his emotions. Yet Hecate knew him well enough to know something was brewing beneath the surface.  
Poseidon jumped over the railing and cuddled up next to his wife then screamed into her ear. “WOH. I’m pumped!” He practically vibrated.  
“Pumped for what?” Hecate leaned forward, to get a better view of the god of the sea.  
“Should be quite a show.” Poseidon grinned.  
Amphitrite yawned again, completely uninterested. She was only here because Possy dragged her out of bed. Usually he was the one that dragged her into bed.  
The crowd cheered again louder even than the first time and they didn’t have to look to know that Hera and Zeus appeared from the doorway.  
Zeus walked up to the front of the VIP box and picked up a microphone. He was wearing his formal robes this morning. “My friends!” Zeus smiled into the mic. “My family. And everyone else I love and … some I hate.” The crowd chuckled. “Today I’ve gathered you here to be witnesses for the trial of Apollo.” He paused dramatically. “Crimes of indecency, harassment, sexual misconduct, blackmail, theft and assault.” He turned back towards the door and nodded at the attendants. Obliging, they opened the door. Out stepped Apollo. His hands were tied in front of him, but he seemed unphased. He smiled at the crowd as if they had all come to a party just for him.  
The crowd, not knowing how to react to his presence turned to whispers.  
“Apollo!” Zeus called out. “How do you plead?” Zeus, the charmer, the always up for anything guy, but now his face was stony and full of righteous power. The god of gods.  
“Not guilty, your majesty!” Apollo answered. A few cheers of support wrangled out from the still not too sure audience.  
“Very well.” Zeus shrugged, knowing this would be his answer. “Then you shall prove your innocence in battle.” He gestured to the arena.  
Ares shoved his way to the front of his section and slapped his palm on the railing, his lips curled up to show a row of teeth, some of which had gone missing. Gods battling was always a thrill.  
“And who will my adversary be?” Apollo glanced around. Whoever it was, they would be crushed.  
“Nemesis?” Zeus nodded to a goddess on his left. Nemesis bowed and opened up a curtain.  
“I have hand chosen a contender for you. If you prevail, you will be absconded from all charges. If you fail, you will serve three years as a slave to a human king of the mortal realm.”  
Apollo cracked his neck. “Bring it.”  
Hades raised an eyebrow and a frown pulled at his lips. “I thought the minotaur was going to fight him.”  
Zeus backed away from the mic. “Change of plan. We had a volunteer and I agreed.” He winked at Hades then put his lips right on the mic.  
“Ladies, gentleman, and every one or thing in between and beyond. Today you all have the honor of watching Apollo battle one of his greatest enemies!” Zeus’s voice bolstered the crowd.  
Apollo looked momentarily worried. The curtain raised. The crowd hushed as they leaned in, eager to see what monster was to come through the entryway.  
“Persephone, goddess of spring!” Zeus threw his hand out, gesturing to the small pink beauty trekking into the limelight. Her body was wrapped up in shredded grey fabric, squeezing her in where she needed to be, and giving her mobility where she need to move. Her arms and hands were wrapped too, like a figher’s. Her face was set. Her eyes, heartless as she gazed upon her opponent. She expected it when he laughed. His golden eyes crinkling with utter disbelief and hysterics. She expected it when Apollo shook his head and said that this would be too easy. She expected it when the crowd grew restless and unsure, they came for a reckoning, but they only saw a daisy before viper. She didn’t expect Hades. He wasn’t supposed to be here.  
Hades immediately stood up and grabbed Zeus by the collar and swung him inside the VIP box.  
“What the bloody Tartarus do you think you’re doing?” His hands shook beside Zeus’ head, struggling not to pound them together into his neck.  
“Easy, Hades.” Zeus knew there would be blow back. “She volunteered.”  
“But she-”  
“Do we agree on something after all, Hades.” Apollo spat. “That she can’t stand up to me? Honestly. It’s rude that you think she would even have a chance. I won’t fight her.”  
“What, are you scared?” Persephone hissed looking at Apollo’s forehead, seeing past it. Her lip curled up, teasingly.  
“You’re just a flower goddess. I could trample you.” Apollo sneered back.  
Persephone huffed, got on her knees and pounded her fist into the floor. When she arose, she broke the floor, pulling up a root so thick in Apollos direction he tripped and fell backward, unable to catch himself while his hands were tied up. He didn’t notice the ripple through the arena behind him. Something moving underground.  
“What the--” Apollo spat. “You’re supposed to be spring, not ground.”  
“Plants are strongest rooted underground. It doesn’t surprise me. You wouldn’t understand what it means to have deep roots.”  
“My roots are plenty deep.” Apollo countered.  
“Really?” Persephone scoffed. “I’ve seen your root and it’s much too shallow for you to brag.”  
Hecate bust out in a vicious laugh, completely drowning out the chortles and chuckles around them.  
Apollo’s eyes turned to slits. “You little--”  
“No, yours is little. Or are you too stupid to understand what a metaphor is.” Persephone brushed her hair off to the side, cooly.  
“Fuck.” Hecate slapped the side of her chair then leaned on it for support.  
Apollo twisted in his handcuffs, agitation rippling through him. “How dare you. I’m gonna--”  
“Fight me?” She stared up at him, no hint of hesitation or doubt. “Then fight me.” She dared.  
A moment passed, filled with hateful gaze between them. Apollo twitched. “This is a lose lose situation. If I lose, I lose obviously. If I win, then all of olympus sees me beat up the goddess of spring, half my size, then I’ll still be a monster for tearing apart a butterfly.”  
“If you can catch me.” Persephone smirked then looked at Zeus.  
“These are the rules.” Zeus continued. “No weapons. Use whatever you have in your power to overthrow the other. The winner will be whoever catches and subdues the other, offering them up here.” Zeus pointed to the ground in front of him.  
“Without weapons?” Apollo scrunched his face up. He never fought without his bow and arrow. “I suppose it’d be too easy. Fine.” He flexed. “I don’t need a bow and arrow to take you down. I could do this with my hands tied.”  
“Really.” Persephone raised her eyebrow. She laughed, a short staccato breath. “You have such a small opinion of me. It’s astounding.” She walked closer to him, close enough that he could feel her breath on his chest. “You won’t be walking out of this arena. They’ll have to carry you on a stretcher. You’re going to lose and I’ll tell you why. You will be your own downfall. Your ego will destroy you and I will barely have to lift a finger as I watch you pull yourself apart. Your going to fall to your knees before me, begging for forgiveness. You won’t know what hit you. And even though I’ve told you all of this, it won’t make a difference, you can’t change what’s about to happen. You’re too stubborn. Even now, you’re not listening to a single world I say, only thinking of your own desires. That is your undoing. Here you will be undone.” Persephone pulled away, nearly shoving him back as she did so.  
“Are you ready?” Zeus asked.  
“One sec.” Persephone grabbed Apollo’s wrists roughly. He didn’t understand what she was doing until she had the rope tying his hands together in her palm. “When I defeat you, I want everyone to know I did it fairly. How a butterfly captured a bear.”  
“You talk a lot for someone that’s about to be humiliated in front of the whole world.”  
“Then let’s stop talking.” Persephone unlaced her sandals and stepped onto the dirt floor arena with her bare feet. She splayed her toes out and grounded herself. It wasn’t the soil from back home, but it would do. Mom Persephone’s thoughts wandered. If her mother saw her now, what would she think. Her focus slipped, thinking of home. Then see imagined the fire in Demeter’s breath, the look in her eye, the ripples of anger on her skin.  
For once, Persephone was proud to have Demeter’s worst and most terrifying quality: unmitigated rage. But she had learned so much in the underworld. She learned how to control it, funnel it, fuel by it, not follow it.  
As the crowd cheered, Persephone steadied herself. Blocking everything out. Blocking out the Kings and Queens behind her. Blocking out the people in the stand. Blocking out even the purple sun god glowering beside her.  
She bowed to the ground, feeling the dirt turn to a cream beneath her warm hands. Sensing the pipeline of roots beneath their feet. Feeling the weight of Apollo to her left, noticing the change in pressure as he shifted his weight to his other foot. Creating a mental target. If she was going to pull this off, she had to do it the only way she can.  
She was not Demeter. She was not Hades. Persephone was going to bring Apollo down on her own terms in her own way.  
As she rose back up, Persephone wiped her fingers under her eyes, leaving a smudge of dirt like war paint. Apollo said something sarcastically but she didn’t hear him. He was nothing now but a mass of moving flesh on her ground.  
She walked towards the middle of the arena, not looking back and stood on the x for her start position. She closed her eyes and controlled her breathing.  
Apollo took his place next. Confidence seeping into his swagger past the crowd.  
“Are the contestants ready?” Zeus asked back into the mic.  
“Ready.” Persephone and Apollo answered. Apollo posed, ready to dash, his muscles flexing, like a cat ready to pounce.  
Persephone on the other hand seemed relaxed, as if she merely stopped on a stroll through the park to admire some ducklings on a quaint pond. Her face soft, her hands open. Not the posture of a fighter getting into battle.  
Hades balled his fist. “I can’t watch this.” His head fell onto his knees. “Damn you, Zeus.” Images of Persephone falling, hurt, damaged, broken flooded his head and tore at his heart.  
The trumpet sounded the start of the battle.  
Apollo charged. This would be over in three seconds.  
Persephone sighed, her breath lingering in the air. Her eyes still closed. At the last second, she spun gracefully to the side, her hands like a ballerina. Apollo had to roll to avoid crashing into the wall. His side just scraped by. He cursed under his breath.  
While Apollo collected himself, Persephone kept twirling. Where her feet touched, sprouts of vegetation appeared. Green appeared where there wasn’t before.  
Apollo reared back, ready for round two. This time he knew her tactics. He charged at her again, but this time she faked her dodge, and ducked instead, using her arms to launch him onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling of the coliseum. “What the--”  
Persephone never stopped moving. He chased her a few more times, roaming the entire arena. All the while more and more of the dirt turned to grass. The grass turned to fledgling flowers. Their bright green stems reaching up.  
“You said you wanted to fight. So fight!” Apollo yelled. He could hear the laughter each time his grasp on her was thwarted. He was done with her games. “You can’t run forever.”  
“I’m not running.” Persephone smiled. The floor of the arena turned red. This wasn’t an arena anymore, but a field of bright red flowers.  
“You think I’m scared of flowers?”  
Persephone didn’t respond. Bushes grew underneath the flowers. Dark green, soft, with leaves like a small hand. He stepped on as many as he could, hoping to piss her off. He wasn’t charging anymore. The more he ran, the further she got away. No. He was just going to walk up to her and grab her, dragging her back to Zeus to claim his victory. He didn’t need speed. He had strength ten times that of Persephone.  
This wasn't enough. Persephone frowned. She closed her eyes and felt his weight in her garden.  
“Now.” Persephone grimaced. Her hands turning to balls at her side. Roots bulged out of the ground, catching Apollo off balance.  
Vines wrapped around his foot holding him down. He caught himself by his hand, his feet in a weird position. The vines found his hands too. Trapping him down. Roots unfurled, opening up the ground, pulling him towards the underworld.  
The crowd was stunned. Was this it?  
But then Apollo laughed. “Cute.” He smirked. “I think you’re forgetting that I can use my power too.” Apollo’s skin began to hum. Steam began to rise. An angry growl began to grow from his core.  
Persephone backed away, her feet carrying her out of the field she had created. Her back hit the wall of the arena.  
“Did you forget who I am?” Apollo laughed maniacally. “You’re powers only work because of me. You’re blossoms only thrive because of me. I am the reason you have any purpose at all. I am the god of the sun and you will bow down before me.”  
His purple skin ripped apart, revealing the surface of the sun. Slow powerful flames licked at his body. The thorns, the vines, the roots, all shriveled up, burning everywhere he touched.  
“I will destroy you!” Apollo raged, his arms flinging out like the lashing of the sun. The fire spread. Everything was connected. The green bushes started to burn, the red flowers started to melt. Persephone’s garden was collapsing, burning up into ash.  
Persephone didn’t bat an eye. She watched her garden burn, eyes lifeless.  
“Persephone!” A voice behind her called out. The only voice that broke through her otherwise impenetrable focus. She blinked and looked back to see Hades leaning forward. “You can surrender. Please. You don’t have to keep going.” His forehead was sweating, his face was begging.  
Her stomach dropped and she whipped around, ignoring him. She watched as the entire arena filled with a thick smoke.  
A sick smile grew on Persephone’s lips as the fire reflected in her eyes. “Why would I give up, when I’ve just won.”  
“Persephone.” Hades begged again, his arm so close he almost touched her shoulder. “You can’t fight fire with flowers.”  
“Watch me.” She kicked off from the wall and moved around the edge of the burning field. She stopped at another column and grew a peach right into her palm. She ate it slowly, unhurried, letting the juices drip down her chin. The sweetness cooling her off from the heat of the arena. She eyed Apollo, somewhere in the middle, a shadowy demon amongst the flames. He was waiting too. Waiting for her to give up just when things were heating up. She threw the pit into the stands and wiped her hands onto her thighs. Any second now.  
Methodically, Persephone began removing one of the wraps on her arms and began to cover her mouth and nose with the fabric. She checked to make sure there weren’t any gaps, breathing through her hand at first before trusting her mask. She pulled her hair back, twisting it up high, and keeping it in place with a clasp made of thorns.  
The arena filled with dark black smoke as the fire had turned all it could into burning embers on the floor, smouldering and smoking.  
Apollo began to laugh again. Not maniacally. Not with rage. Not with sarcasm. He. . . was giggling. A higher soft laugh like a schoolgirl. The surface of the sun dimmed, flickering back down to his purple self. He collapsed to his knees and scooped up a pile of burned ashes in his hand. “Ooopsy. I did something naughty.” He wheezed, his exuberant breath blowing into the ash and catching in the wind. “Weeeeeeeee.” He leaned forward and started giggling again trying to catch the ash back into his hand.  
Persephone stepped back into what was her field. The bottom of her feet turned grey. The smoke still lingered in the air. Persephone kept her eyes shut and carefully breathed through her mask. She found his weight, shifting back and forth as he swayed on his knees.  
“Heeeeey. Persephone!” He spoke in a weird speech pattern, not a hint of aggression. “You know, I wish you could be me. It feel so good to be me.” He sighed. “What are you doing here again? Did you want another round? I know I left in a hurry, but let's be honest, you’re not very good in bed. You hardly moved at all.” He started giggling again.  
From beneath the ashes, new growth arose directly under him.  
He continued, not noticing. “You’re so cute. But it’s such a shame you don’t know what to do with your body.” After a moment of looking at the hazy figure of Persephone he opened his mouth to say something witty again but all that came out was “Boobs.” When he looked up again. His bow and arrow were in front of him.  
“What? Oh, Hey friends. I’ve missed you.” He picked up the bow and arrow.  
“I’ll make this easier for you. You have one shot. Make it count.” Persephone whispered. Apollo jerked around. “Hey, where did you go?”  
He blinked, trying to see through the smog, both in his brain and in front of him. “Oh right. I’m supposed to be destroying you.” Slowly, Apollo got up onto his feet. So uncoordinated he almost didn’t make it. He nocked the arrow out of muscle memory, not even realizing what he was doing. This was second nature to him. He could do this in his sleep. Persephone’s ego would be the end of her this time. He could slay anyone, anywhere with it and he wouldn’t have to try.  
“Are you hiding?” Apollo raised the bow and pointed it out in front of him. Then behind him. “Come out, come out, little pinky.” He giggled. “It’ll be over soon. And then we can take a nice nap. Doesn’t that sound good. I might even let you take a nap with me. No hard feelings, right?”  
He tripped on a root, but swung up before he fell. “You have some cute tricks. But you’ve never had blood on your hands before have you.” He still couldn’t see her. He only had one arrow. It was more than enough, but he had to make it count. He held his breath and listened. The floor still crackled and popped from the dying embers. The sound disoriented him. Every crack was a foot step. Every hiss was Persephone whizzing past him just out of sight.  
“Come on, Persephone. Let’s end this. Show yourself.” He heard something to his left, he quickly aimed, but held the string to his lips. Nothing there.  
Laughter seemed to emanate around him. Paranoia started to sink in. His forehead beaded with sweat. His heart began to pound until he couldn’t hear past it. “COME ON!” He yelled. His fingers shook. “Where are you?”  
Laughter again rung in his head. “STOP!” He yelled, but it only made it worse. “What are you doing to me?” His fingers lost their grip. He tried to get his strength back but he just couldn’t get his fingers to cooperate.  
“BEHIND YOU!” Someone in the crowd yelled.  
He flipped on his heels at the suggestion and held out his bow instead like a sword. Nothing there.  
The laughter continued.  
Apollo screamed in frustration. He kept turning on his feet. Not seeing anyone in the arena. Something was wrong. Something was wrong. She had done something to him and he couldn’t shake it off. He stared at his feet, and somehow he felt like he was growing 10 times and shrinking to the size of a peanut. He blinked but he couldn’t shake it.  
Persephone danced behind him, one hand to her back, the other palm out following his movement, so close she could feel the warmth of his skin on hers. Each time he turned she stepped, one foot ahead of him. Out of sight. His sluggish movements only making it easier. In the mortal realm she would frequently play this game with much more astute and conscious humans. Following them around when she was bored. Her feet moved lightly, barely touching the ground, the soft ash, hiding any sound of her footfalls. The mask serving two purposes, but right now they stopped her breath from alerting Apollo of her presence.

From the VIP box, they all started. “Looks like she’s picked up a few tricks from the Unseen One.” Poseidon winked at Hades.  
Hades eyes never left Persephone. He watched her footwork, her fluid movements. “Her technique is impeccable.” He muttered under his breath. He felt something like pride swell in his chest. “She didn’t learn that from me.” His mouth twitched with delight. “She’s using him against himself. She knew exactly what he would do. She knew he would fight with fire. She used that against him.” He leaned forward, all doubt and worry tossed to the side. “She’s incredible.”  
“Poppies and pot.” Hecate sneered. Those red flowers weren’t just any type of flower. The green bushes too. They were harmless until burnt and inhaled. Together creating quite the cocktail of drugs.  
Apollo started to lose it, the fumes were causing his head to hurt. Then his whole body hurt. Not aching like after a tough match or a long work out. His skin started to burn. Not from the heat of his sun. He scratched his arm. But that only made it worse. “What--” Apollo panted. The sweat pooling on his skin agitated it worse. “What is this.”  
He began to itch everywhere. He threw down the bow and arrow, so he could use both hands to scratch. His neck, his head, tje back his legs. His feet. “AH.” He yelped. The bottoms of his feet were the worst. He fell to his knees. “Stop. Stop.” He could find no release. Itching made it feel better for such a short amount of time. His mellow, and his paranoia, now mingled with a torturous pain. Already in a stupor he didn’t realize that he had been kneeling in a patch of poison ivy earlier.  
Persephone whispered behind him. “Hurts, doesn’t it.”  
He huffed. Gathered himself to his feet, picking up the bow and arrow and shot directly behind him. He turned to see the arrow lodged into the wall behind him. He only managed to pin a single petal to the wall. Persephone was gone.  
Purple plants began to wrap around his ankles. His brain was losing it. He looked across the field and all he could see were ants. Ants the size of buses. Their mandibles clicking like thunder. Somehow they were on him. Eating him alive. Crawling on his insides. Fluttering under his skin. Chomping at his toes like leaves.  
He wasn’t in the arena anymore. He was alone. He was dying. There was no sun. The sun had swallowed everything he ever loved and collapsed. He had failed everyone. His existence was burnt out with rage. Not even stars in the sky kept him company. The bugs kept eating away at his flesh. Forever.  
Even the agents of Hades winced. Though they were no stranger to torment and the cries of the damned, Apollo’s exultations were excruciating. Persephone watched coldly as he writhed uselessly. She gained no pleasure from this. She got her vengeance but what did she become in the process.  
Persephone stepped towards the VIP box. “It’s over.” The cries of Apollo were exasperated, breathy, torturous. They filled the arena with despair and pain, mingling with smoke as if they carried his pain with them.  
Zeus stepped forward. “You have to bring him here.”  
Apollo’s eyes flashed open. For a second, seeing past the darkness. Her voice. It shook him out. Rage filled his eyes with red. He had one last shot.  
He charged towards her, his head flinging wildly, unable to support it properly. His legs moved like heavy weights. His arms dragging behind him.  
Persephone didn’t bat an eye-- didn’t flinch--didn’t back away. Apollo lunged at her with his hands outstretched. Just before he could close around his neck, roots caught his ankle, vines whipped around his middle, and thorns clamped down around his wrists, tightening together, pulling him down to his knees.  
He bowed before Persephone. Sinking into the ground. Screams still coming forth from his lips, echoing in his head as they did in the arena. “Please. Make it stop. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Make it stop.”  
It was over. She turned her back to the kings, shoving Apollo’s face into the dirt with her foot on his back and stared down the audience. Her hair fluttered down from her clip in the wind and everyone knew that Persephone was a great and terrible goddess.  
“The victor.” Zeus grabbed the microphone. “Persephone! Goddess of Spring.”  
The arena erupted in applause and cheers and baffled excitement. Cries of outrage intermingled, supporters of Apollo upset with the trial.  
“Apollo. You have been weighed. You have been measured. And you have been found guilty by the trial of combat. You will be stripped of your immortality for three years. You will serve the mortal kings for the duration.” Zeus covered the basis of Apollo’s fate, though Apollo was in no condition to understand any of it in his state.  
“Congratulations Persephone.” Hera grinned.  
She turned towards the kings. “Your majesties.” She bowed deeply before them, not looking them in the eye. She removed the wrappings around her nose and mouth, tossing the strips on the floor. Without another word she stalked off towards the exit.  
“Persephone!” Hades called to her, he jumped over the railing and followed after her.  
She stopped. Her feet planted. Her arms folded.  
“Persephone. That was amazing.”  
Without turning to look at him, Persephone said, “I quit.”  
“What?” Hades felt that his insides had been transported back to the Underworld without him.  
“I quit. Find another intern. Someone you have better faith in.” She continued walking, not daring to see the shocked and hurt look in Hades eyes.  
“Persephone.” Hades pouted.  
She couldn't look back. Already her eyes were stinging and she couldn’t stay here much longer. Her body was exhausted. She had overextending herself. If she looked back now, she would lose her nerve. She had won but she was starting to feel herself rip at the seams.  
“I expected it from Apollo. I expected him to think I was too weak.” She said bitterly. “I thought you were different.” She cut him like a knife and then disappeared behind the curtain. 

They were cheering her name. Hundreds maybe thousands. Chanting. Persephone.  
Persephone.  
Persephone.  
Persephone.  
She could hear it through the walls. She could hear it as the water from the shower head rinsed away the dirt and sweat from her body. Her limbs felt like jelly. Her brain felt like a bushel of thorns.  
“Persephone?” A clear voice called out, not muddled by drunk gods through the walls of the colosseum.  
Artemis knocked on one of the lockers next to the shower. Persephone turned to face her, completely naked, water still running down from her hair to her toes. She wasn’t hurt, but her body had never been so physically exhausted. Her powers never put to such test.  
“Persephone, why didn’t you tell me?”  
Persephone winced. The shower lever squealed as she turned it off abruptly. Ignoring her roommate, she stepped with heavy footfalls to her towel and began to dry off. As she wiped the water off her skin, she didn’t feel like it was hers anymore. Lethargy made her body a stranger to herself. She could hear Artemis behind her. She could hear the crowd above her.  
Persephone.  
Persephone.  
Persephone.  
After pulling on a hoodie and yoga pants she exited into the lobby. Everyone wanted her attention. Everyone wanted a photo with her. Everyone wanted to ask her a million questions. The sunlight was bright now and her eyes closed, reacting harshly to it’s light.

Hades stormed off to his car. Hecate lectured him enough and he knew where he had failed. He didn’t need someone else to berate him about it. He was well aware of it himself. He stewed in his car with the keys in the ignition but not starting it. He banged his hands on the steering wheel. His leather gloves and the leather wheel clashed together with a soft WAP. He shook his arms as if to tear the steering wheel off. “Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.”  
He just didn’t want to see her hurt. He was worried. Did he not believe in her? No of course he did. “I can’t lose her.” He whimpered into his gloves, then he leaned forward and crashed his head into the steering wheel. The car horn made a short honk.  
“Mmm.” Someone in his backseat rolled over. “Can you keep it down? I’m trying to sleep.” A soft pink hand waved him off, then curled back to her chest as she rolled back over.  
“Kore?” Hades eyes popped open wide. In the back seat was a bundle of soft fabric and flower petals, underneath was the victor of the Apollo trial.. “What are you doing here?”  
“Sleeping.” She hummed. Her voice groggy and muffled, wedged between the back seat. Hades stared at her through the mirror, absolutely dumbfounded. How did she even get in? After a moment, Persephone rolled back over. “I’m sorry. I was rude earlier.”  
“No. No.” Hades shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for. The fault was mine. You were right. I should have supported you better. I never doubted your ability. . . I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”  
Persephone sniffled and rolled back over. Hades tapped the steering wheel, wondering what to do. “I’ll take you home.”  
A beat passed before she replied, “Do you have to?”  
“Where would you rather go? You seem pretty tired.”  
Persephone sat up, her hair tangled down her shoulder as the hood on her hoodie fell to her back. She pouted. Sleep still heavy on her eyes. “They’re afraid of me now aren’t they?”  
“Who?”  
“Everyone.”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” Persephone sighed and wrapped her arms around her chest. “I’d rather be feared than pitied.” A loud yawn escaped her lips.  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Hades raised his eyebrow. “Tell me where you want to go. I can take you home home if you want.”  
“Home home?” Persephone blinked.  
“The mortal realm. To your mother.”  
“Oh.” Persephone stared out the window to the parking lot then her eyes slid back to Hades and then down to her hands. “I want--”  
“Yes?”  
“Can you. . . “ Persephone hesitated not sure how to ask it. “Can I just. . . go home with you and pet your dogs. I’ll be quiet. I won’t bother you.”  
Hades heart skipped a beat. She wanted him to take her. . . home. The car engine started. Just for the dogs, or not, Hades wasn’t going to question it now. Not when he was so close to losing her.  
When they arrived at his mansion. Hades pulled Persephone out like the first night. Dead to the world. Her hands wrapped around his neck instinctively. Something was different now. Everything was different. In his arms, was not the helpless goddess, lost to the whims of others. In his arms, Hades carried the awful Persephone. A force to be reckoned with. A goddess not to be trifled with. In his arms, the King of the underworld knew he was carrying his queen.


End file.
